


Mithril by Rhea314

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: DCU
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Chastity Device, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Lex may be helping the military industrial complex, but he has his personal reasons.





	Mithril by Rhea314

**Author's Note:**

> read for prompt chastity devices. Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Mithril by Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282571)  
**Length** :   
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Mithril%20by%20Rhea314.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
